


Sweet kitten

by Archer05



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff. Dark. Anti. Wilford, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer05/pseuds/Archer05
Summary: Anti is feeling fussy and his lovers dont know how to help. Good luck boys
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford/Anti
Kudos: 1





	Sweet kitten

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests

Anti pokes his head around the cornor of the door to see his two lovers, Dark and Wil, sitting on the sofa. Dark is reading some book that looks like its so old it will turn to dust when he turns the page. Wilford on the other hand was eating sour lollies from the packet, his face contorting every so often as he chews. Anti makes his way over and snatched the book out of Darks hand and taking Wilfords packet of sweets. He throws them both on the floor then sits between Dark and Wilford, his arms crossed. Wilford pouts as he watches his candy scatter across the floor, but he wasnt really fazed. Dark on the other hand seemed to be growing irritated. He looks over at the green ego and frowns. "Anti, princess. Want to tell me whats wrong? Cause if your just being bratty and that leads to us getting ants, im gonna make sure you cant walk for a week."  
Wilford slips off the couch and starts picking up his candy, each one he picks up he mumbles sorry to. Anti mumbles something. Dark raises a brow and looks at him. "Anti. Tell us. Now."  
Wilford looks up at them. "Anti kitten are you sick? Hungry? Sleepy?"  
Anti growls and shakes his head. "I WANT ATTENTION!!"  
Dark and Wilford look startled for a moment then they both start laughing. Anti looks extreamly confused. Dark wraps an arm around him and holds him close, the gray ego held him to the chest while Wildord sat back down and scratch behind his ears and covers him in kisses. "Oh kitten you just needed to ask!!"

They lay there on the sofa for hours, watching netflix and snuggling. Dark looks down at his two loves and saw them both sound a sleep. A small smile crept to his lips. This. This is why he lived.


End file.
